


Cold (Fluff)

by 2020dragons



Series: Tommy x Tubbo Smut/Fluff Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020dragons/pseuds/2020dragons
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo cuddle
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Tommy x Tubbo Smut/Fluff Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004337
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	Cold (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a Anonymous (Not exactly the same)

**_Tommy Pov_ **

I don't know how Tubbo isn't cold I mean it's winter and the heater is currently broken. We were in my room watching a movie and I was freezing. 

"Tuuuubboooo I'm coooollld" I whined gaining the attention of the smaller boy. 

"Well, then come over here and we can cuddle," he said cheerfully. 

I felt my face heat up, I was definitely blushing. I think Tubbo noticed because he soon let out a small giggle. I looked up at him, god he was adorable. His beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous chocolate brown hair, the way he smiled, everything about him just set my heart aflame. I guess I so caught up in my head that I didn't notice Tubbo crawl up to me because soon I was tackled by the brunet. 

"hah, now whos the alpha male " he teased playfully. My face was now bright red. I tried pushing him off but it didn't work instead he ended up leaning forward, his arms on the bed we were laying on. His face became a deep shade of red. This time it was me who let out a small giggle. "I-its not funny Tommy" he said our faces extremely close. 

I stopped laughing now staring into the eyes of Tubbo as he stared back. If it was possible i would have blushed even more. 

**_Tubbo Pov_ **

I was on top of Tommy, my hands on the bed under us, and our faces were only centimeters apart. Tommy was a blushing mess under me. I was only slightly more composed than him. I stared into his eyes and he stared back at me. the next thing I know I'm connecting our lips bringing him into a kiss. To my surprise and joy, he reciprocates the action. Our lips moving around each other in sync. It felt so right and so good. I felt Tommys' hands make their way up to my hips. 

I broke the kiss panting lightly from the lack of air. It was now my turn to be flustered. I saw Tommy smiling blush dusting his cheeks. "that was nice" I mumbled causing Tommy to nod in response. I got off of Tommy allowing him to sit up. " so uhm I'm going to guess you like me back" I heard Tommy say nervously. 

"Y-Ya I like you" I responded turning to face him. His eyes lit up with pure joy. "S-so u-uhm will y-you b-be my boyf-friend?" I stuttered still nervous even though we just confirmed liking each other. 

" ya, I would love too" he responded smiling. I smiled back. 

"Can we cuddle now? I mean unless your not cold anymore" I snickered. He nodded in response. He laid down and gestured for me to lay next to him. I laid down snuggling close to him. 

**_Tommy Pov_ **

Tubbo was snuggling close to me. his head on top of mine. We watched the rest of the movie cuddling close to each other. It was nice, and I was warm at last. 


End file.
